The Accident
by Rescue45
Summary: , "Do you ever get used to it, Uncle Dave?"  Starsky said, "Get used to what, kiddo?"  Davey said, "Seeing your best friend lying in the hospital and not knowing if he's going to make it or not?"  Starsky was holding back his tears as he said, "No, Davey.


Davey still couldn't take his eyes off Kenny as he slowly said, "Do you ever get used to it, Uncle Dave?"  
>Starsky said, "Get used to what, kiddo?"<p>

Davey said, "Seeing your best friend lying in the hospital and not knowing if he's going to make it or not?"

Starsky was holding back his tears as he said, "No, Davey. No you don't."

The Accident

Part 1

Hutch and Davey were in the kitchen fixing a protein shake for breakfast when Starsky and Kenny walked in. Starsky saw the stuff Hutch was putting in the blender and said, "Hutch, you're not gonna make him drink that are you?"

Hutch said, "No, course not. This one's for you."

Starsky said, "Davey, drink your breakfast now."

Davey said, "Thanks, Uncle Dave, you're all heart." Davey took his drink and drank it and laughed at his uncle. He looked at Kenny and said, "Are you sure you don't want one, Starsk?"

Kenny said, "What's in it, Uncle Ken?"

Hutch said, "Same thing I always put in it, goats milk, blackstrap molasses, impregnated wheat germ and naturally all the vitamins us growing boys need and other stuff I could tell you about if you really want me to tell you."

Kenny cut him off and said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Hutch and Davey laughed. They often had one of Hutch's protein shakes for breakfast. Kenny and Starsky have never understood the point.

Hutch looked at Davey and said, "I need you to go to Starsky's after school today. We may have to work late."

Davey said, "Ok, Dad."

Starsky said, "Jeanne's gonna pick you guys up after school. She's off today."

Davey said, "Good, that'll give me and Starsky time to work on our history homework. We got a test the end of the week."

Kenny asked, "Dad, what are you and Uncle Ken working on now?"

Hutch said, "We'll I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Starsky and Hutch both smiled at the boys. That was their way of telling them that, again, they couldn't tell them what they were working on. Kenny and Davey were used to that by now and they didn't say anything else. Davey grabbed his book bag and they all walked outside.

Kenny grabbed Davey's arm to slow him down and nodded towards outside and said, "Watch this." Davey saw what Kenny was talking about. He chuckled silently to himself. He didn't want his dad to know.

Once outside, Hutch saw that Starsky had driven the old Ford Torino that he used to drive in the late 70's. He shook his head and said, "Really, Starsky, not the tomato."

Kenny laughed. He thought it was funny that Uncle Ken called his Dad's prized car the tomato and that he hated it. Davey thought it was funny too.

Starsky said, "Relax, partner, I'm just taking in it for a tune up. We'll drop it off and take your car to work today."

Hutch said, "Anything but the tomato again."

The boys got into Hutch's car. Starsky drove away in the tomato.

After school Jeanne was waiting in the van for the boys. Kenny and Davey were walking towards the van, turned around and said good bye to their friends. The boys got into the van. Davey sat behind his mother and Kenny was in the back passenger side. They asked Jeanne if they could go for some ice cream. Jeanne said, "Sure. We haven't been in a while. I have to go to the post office first."

They said, "Thanks" at the same time.

Jeanne had just pulled out from the post office onto the street when a dark blue SUV came beside them and ran the van into a telephone pole. The force of the van hitting the pole was enough to bend the pole but not break it all the way. The loud crash was heard by people in the post office and when they came out to help they saw broken glass from the windows that blew out from the force. The side of the van that was against the pole was bent inward where Kenny had been sitting. Still buckled he was now lying across the seat bleeding from his head.

Jeanne and Davey both hit their heads on their door windows breaking them. All three of them were bleeding and unconscious.

The bystanders from the post office stopped traffic. One bystander ran to his car and found a couple of clean shirts and was holding pressure on Jeanne's bleeding head wound. Another one managed to get to Davey and was holding pressure on his bleeding head wound.

Seth and his partner Thompson arrived in one patrol car and Austin and his partner Martin arrived in the other one. They all recognized the van as Starskys. Seth said, "I'll check on Jeanne." At the same time Thompson said, "I'll check on the boys."

Austin said, "I'll get Kenny, Martin bring the first aid kit."

Martin opened the trunk of the car and got the first aid kit out.

Seth ran to the driver's side and saw the bystander holding pressure on Jeanne's head. He thanked him and told him that he would take over now. The bystander slowly let go as Seth continued to apply pressure. Her head was bleeding a quite a bit and she was starting to wake up. Martin came over with the first aid kit. He handed Seth a 5x9 trauma pad and a roll of 2 inch gauze. Seth said, "Jeanne, it's me Seth. Don't move ok? Don't move. Help is on the way." As he was talking he was applying the trauma pad and securing it with a roll of gauze.

Jeanne said, "The boys how are the boys?"

Seth said, "Thompson and Austin are checking on them."

Thompson went to the bystander that was holding pressure on Davey's head wound and told him he would take over now. He made sure to thank him. Thompson noticed that Davey had a cut on his leg that looked like it would need stitches. He knew he needed to stop that bleeding too. Davey was starting to moan and wake up. Thompson said, "Martin, bring the first aid kit here." Martin handed Thompson a 5x9 trauma pad, which he used to control the bleeding on Davey's head and secured it with 2 inch roll of gauze. He took another 5x9 pad and applied it to Davey's leg wound. Thompson looked at Davey and said, "Davey, Davey, can you hear me, son?" Davey moaned and opened his eyes.

Thompson said "Davey, I know your leg hurts hold still ok. Help is coming. Do you hurt anyplace else?"

Davey said, "My head hurts, oh my head." He brought his hand up to his head and rubbed it.

Davey started moving his head and Thompson said, "Davey, hold your head still, don't move it. I know it hurts, but don't move."

Davey said, "Ok. What happened?"

Thompson said, "You've been in an accident."

Davey said, "How's Aunt Jeanne and Starsky?"

Jeanne heard Davey and said, "I'm ok, Davey."

Austin ran around the van to Kenny's side. He noticed that Kenny was bleeding from his head, but he couldn't tell just how bad. The door was jammed against the pole. There was no way to get to Kenny until Davey was moved and they couldn't move Davey until the ambulance got there to move him safely. Austin looked at Davey and Martin and said, "I think I can get to Kenny if I can crawl over Davey." He looked at Davey and said, "Davey, I need to crawl over you to check on Kenny. Now, I need you to hold still. I think I can do it if you hold still."

Davey started to look at Kenny but Martin stopped him and held his head still. He reminded him to hold still. There was just enough room for Austin to crawl over Davey and he sat on the floor of the van next to Kenny. Kenny was not moving at all. He was breathing on his own and he a large gash on the top of his head. He said, "Martin, hand me a 5x9." Martin handed it to him and as Austin was applying pressure to the wound on the right side Kenny's head, the ambulances pulled up.

One of the medics went to Seth who was still with Jeanne. Seth was now holding C-spine on Jeanne. Holding C-spine is when someone holds the head still of someone who may have a neck or spinal injury. Usually from behind, they place their hands on both sides of the victim's neck with their fingers on their jaw bone. This holds the neck in alignment. Seth couldn't get behind Jeanne, so he was holding C-spine from the front standing by the driver's window. Martin was holding C-spine on Davey too.

The medic said to Jeanne, "My name is Ray Miller and I'm here to help you."

Jeanne said, "The boys. Help them first."

Ray said, "My partner's are helping them. Let's get you out of here. Are you hurt anyplace?"

Jeanne said, "I have a headache and I'm dizzy." She added, "I'm a registered nurse and I believe I have a concussion."

Seth said, "She was unconscious when I first arrived. Don't know for how long."

Ray said, "Ok." Other rescuers came and Ray put a C-collar on Jeanne, he told Seth not to let go of C-spine just yet. Another medic arrived and told Seth to let go, that he would hold C-spine. They put Jeanne on a backboard and put her on the stretcher. She was secured to the backboard with spider straps and once the head blocks were in place the medic let go of C-spine. She was loaded into one of the three ambulances that were there.

Jeanne said, "Seth, call Dave and Hutch."

Seth said, "I will. Don't worry about that. I'll call them. I'll ride in with Davey and Austin will ride in with Kenny."

As she was being placed on the backboard, Davey was too. The same procedures were used on him by another team of paramedics.

Austin was still sitting crouched on the floorboard next to Kenny. Once Davey was out, another team of paramedics took Kenny out on a backboard too. Kenny was still unresponsive. The bleeding had been well controlled by the pad Austin had placed over the wound on his head."

After Seth talked to the ambulance driver and found out that all three of them were being transferred to Memorial, he took out his cell phone and called Hutch.

Starsky and Hutch had just finished eating a late lunch at Kiko's Mexican restaurant when Hutch's phone rang. Hutch answered his phone and said, "Hutch."

Part 2

Seth said, "Hutch, this is Seth. You and Starsky need to get to Memorial hospital. Jeanne and the boys have been in an accident. Now Jeanne and Davey are awake and talking, but Kenny was unconscious. I'm in the ambulance with Davey and Austin is riding in with Kenny."

Hutch gave Starsky one of his looks that told him this was bad. Hutch got up and so did Starsky. Hutch said, "Ok. We're on the way."

Starsky saw the color drain from his partner's face and said, "Hutch, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Hutch said, "That was Seth. Jeanne and the boys have been in an accident and they're on the way to Memorial."

They ran to the car. Hutch got in the driver's side and they took off for the hospital.

At the hospital they saw Seth, Austin, Thompson and Martin in the waiting room. All of them had some blood on their clothes. Seth said, "Hutch, Davey's in here." He took Hutch to the room where Davey was.

Austin said, "Starsk, Jeanne is in here and Kenny's in the next room." He took Starsky to Jeanne's room.

Hutch walked in Davey's room and Seth said, "Hutch, we're going back to the scene to see if we can find out what happened." Hutch nodded.

Davey was lying flat on the bed. He had been taken off of the back board and Hutch saw it lying in the corner with the spider straps attached to it. Davey still had a C-collar in place on his neck. Hutch had been in those before and knew uncomfortable his son was. Davey also had an IV in his right arm. Hutch walked to the side of his son's bed and bed and said, "Are you ok, son?"

Davey was starting to tear up as he said, "My leg needs stitches and I have a bad headache, but I think I'm ok. Dad, check on Kenny. Kenny wasn't moving. Please, he has to be ok."

Hutch put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Davey it'll be ok. Calm down now ok?" Davey nodded. He felt better with his dad here.

The doctor walked into the room and reached out his hand and shook Hutch's hand and said, "I'm Dr. Carson. We'd like to do a CT scan on your son before we remove that C-collar, and he'll need a couple of stitch in his head and about 15 stitches in his leg, but I think he's going to be just fine. We'd like to keep him here a couple of days to make sure. I believe he probably has a concussion. Now if you'll sign the papers we can start. I'll give him some pain medication right away."

Hutch said, "Do what you need to doc and thank you."  
>Dr. Carson said, "It will be a minute before the tech comes to take him anyway. I'll check back with you when we get the results of the CT scan and get him stitched up."<p>

Davey said, "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Carson left and Hutch said, "Davey, what happened?  
>Davey said, "I don't know. We just left the post office on the way to get ice cream and this blue SUV ran Aunt Jeanne into the telephone pole. Dad, Kenny was sitting on that side. He's hurt bad I know he is. He never moved."<p>

Hutch said, "When they take you for the CT scan I'll check on him and Jeanne ok." Davey nodded. A nurse came in and gave Davey some pain medication through his IV, followed by a tech who took Davey for his CT scan. Hutch held his son's hand and said, "It'll be ok. I'll go check on Kenny. I'll be right back."

Hutch walked into Jeanne's room and saw Jeanne lying in the bed. She was alone in the room. Hutch walked over to her and gave her a gentle friendly kiss on the cheek as he said, "How are you?"

Jeanne looked at him and started crying as she said, "Hutch, I'll need a few stitches in my head but I'm ok. I don't know about Kenny. Dave went to check on him. I think he's in the next room over. Dave hasn't come back yet. Please go see how he is and tell me something. How's Davey?"

Hutch said, "Davey's getting a CT scan now, he'll need stitches in his head and his leg and the Dr. Carson said he probably has a concussion. They want to keep him a couple of days, but he's going to be ok. I'll check on Kenny. I'll be right back." He held her hand a couple of seconds, smiled at her and softly said, "Everything will be alright."

Hutch walked into Kenny's room and saw Starsky sitting in a chair holding Kenny's hand. Kenny was lying motionless in the bed with his head bandaged. Hutch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that when he opened them again he would see Kenny sitting up in bed. When he opened them he knew he wasn't seeing things. Kenny was unconscious. Hutch could tell he was breathing. Starsky looked up at Hutch and slowly, in a matter of fact voice said, "He's not awake, Hutch. They're calling in a neurologist. We won't know anything until they run some test."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and said, "He'll be ok, buddy."

Starsky said, "I don't know. I don't know if he will, Hutch. I don't know what to tell Jeanne." He started tearing up and said, "I can't leave him, Hutch. Not alone, not like this."

Hutch said, "I can sit here with Kenny while you go see Jeanne. She's asking about him." Starsky just stared into space. Hutch said, "Starsk?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, ok, thanks. How's Davey?"

Hutch said, "He's probably got a concussion and needs stitches but he's going to be ok. Now, go see Jeanne, I'll stay with Kenny."

Starsky got up and patted Hutch on the shoulder. Starsky said, "Come."  
>Hutch cut him off and said, "I'll get you when the doctor comes." Starsky nodded and walked out of his son's room.<p>

Jeanne's doctor was in the room when Starsky walked in. She said, "Dave, this is Dr. Mark Greenway. I work with him a lot in the OR. Mark, this is my husband, Dave Starsky."

He shook Starsky's hand and said, "Hi, Mr. Starsky."

Starsky shook his hand and said, "Please, just call me Starsky."

Dr. Greenway said, "I've just looked at Jeanne's x-rays and CT scan and she has a concussion. She is dizzy and has a whopper of a headache." He looked at Jeanne and said, "Jeanne, I'd like to keep you here a couple of days for observation, you took quite a lick to your head."

She started to protest but said, "Ok, but I've got to see Kenny. How is Kenny?"

Starsky held his wife's hand said, "Hutch is with him now." He looked down, took a deep breath and said, "He's unconscious. They're calling in a neurologist and running some tests."

Jeanne said, "Mark, I've got to see my son.

Dr. Greenway said, "Jeanne, I'll let Starsky take you to see him on the condition that you stay in a wheel chair. I don't want you up and walking around for probably two days." He looked at Starsky who nodded.

Jeanne said that she would stay in the wheel chair. She knew she shouldn't be up walking around as dizzy as she was. Dr. Greenway told her while her room being prepared upstairs she could see Kenny for a few minutes.

Starsky wheeled Jeanne into Kenny's room. Hutch was sitting at his bedside and got up when they came in. Hutch told them that the doctor had not come in yet and there was no change in Kenny's condition. Starsky wheeled Jeanne next to Kenny's side. She held his hand and started to cry. Starsky bent down and hugged her and started to cry too. Hutch put his hands on their shoulders and said, "He'll be ok, you'll see, he'll be ok." He had tears in his eyes too. Starsky reached his hand up and patted Hutch's hand and nodded. He stood up and said, "You need to get back to Davey. I know he's worried too."

Hutch shook his head and said, "Yeah."

Starsky said, "I'll let you know."

Hutch said, "I'll be back. Call me." He bent down and gave Jeanne a peck on the cheek.

Hutch went into Davey's room. He was back from his CT scan and the doctor was putting the stitches in his leg. Dr. Carson said, "This is one tough boy you have here. He didn't even flinch when I started putting the stitches in."

Hutch said, "Yeah, yeah he is. I'm surprised he didn't want to watch."

Davey said, "I did. He wouldn't let me." Hutch smiled at his son.

Hutch asked, "How was the CT scan?"

Dr. Carson said,"It's like I thought. He does have a concussion. We'd like to keep him at least two days and see how he does."

Hutch nodded ok.

Davey asked,"How's Aunt Jeanne and Kenny?"

Hutch in his matter of fact voice said, "Jeanne has a concussion and will be admitted for a couple of days. Kenny. Kenny on the other hand is more serious. We still don't know. He's still unconscious. They've called in a neurologist."

Davey said, "I want to see him, dad."

Hutch said, "I know you do, son, but not tonight, tomorrow, maybe."

Dr. Carson said, "Davey, your friend is going to need his rest and right now so do you."

Hutch said, "They're running tests on him. You can't see him anyway. Look, son, I know how important it is for you to see him, but it'll have to wait." Davey just nodded. As bad as he wanted to see his best friend, he knew they were right, he would have to wait until tomorrow.

Davey had been moved upstairs to room 312. Hutch had been in Davey's room a couple of hours when Davey said he was tired and was going to sleep. Davey said, "Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm 15. I'll be ok if you leave a little while. Uncle Dave needs you. I think he needs you more than I do right now. It's ok, please. I know your number and will call if I need you."

Hutch looked at his son and knew he was right. Davey needed his rest and wouldn't go to sleep with Hutch there. Hutch told Davey that he would check on him in a little while.

Hutch slowly opened the door to Kenny's room. Starsky was sitting in a chair looking at Kenny. Hutch pulled up a chair next to Starsky and said, "Davey sent me here." Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Starsky looked at him. Hutch said, "Davey said you probably needed me more than he does."

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "He's got to be ok, Hutch, he has to be."

Hutch leaned his head in so it touched Starskys and said, "He will be. He will be, buddy."

Part 3

Just as Starsky was going to say something the door opened and they saw Seth and Austin. Starsky asked, "What did you find out?"

Seth said, "Can we step outside." The 4 of them went outside. Starsky looked back at his son just before leaving the room. Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder as they walked out. Outside they saw Chief Sterling with Reynolds and Johnson.

Hutch said, "What's going on? What did you find out?"

Reynolds said, "Starsk, Hutch we don't think this was just a random accident."

Starsky said, "What do you mean?"

Hutch finished, "It wasn't a random accident?"

Chief Sterling said, "A couple of witnesses said it just didn't look like an accident. The car didn't have any plates and it just took off after he ran your van into the pole."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. They knew what the other one was thinking. Starsky looked at the Chief and the others and slowly said, "You're telling us, that Jeanne and the boys were hit because of us?"

Johnson said, "No. No, way. What we are saying is that whoever hit them may have been after one or both of you."

Reynolds added, "Now, that's not your fault."

Chief Sterling said, "I'm telling you both not to go down that guilt trip."

Hutch said, "Davey and Jeanne were almost killed and Kenny, well Kenny's in a coma and you're telling us it's"  
>Chief Sterling said, "Yes, I'm telling you that it is not your fault, even if some nut went after them to get to you."<br>Starsky walked over the wall and hit it. He looked at the Chief and said in an angry voice, "Who? Tell me, who is so mad at me and Hutch that they would kill two innocent kids and my wife? Tell me that Chief."

Johnson said, "We're working on it guys."

Reynolds asked, "What have you been working on?"

Hutch said, "Nothing worth all of this. Chief, you know that. We just started working on the murder cases downtown."

Chief Sterling said, "Maybe you're getting to close to someone."  
>Starsky said, "Chief, we just started working that case a couple of days ago. We don't have any leads yet. It can't be that."<p>

Johnson said, "It's got to be something. Look guys, let me and Reynolds look into it and we'll get back to you."  
>Hutch said, "Yeah, sure, pull all of our cases the past couple of months if it'll help."<p>

Starsky said, "I can't think of cases we've been on recently that would warrant this kind of retaliation."

Hutch said, "After 41 years though. How far back do we need to go?"

Reynolds said, "Maybe they thought you were in the van and not Jeanne and the boys."

Hutch said, "I can believe that someone wants us dead easier than I can believe a hit on Jeanne and the boys."

Seth asked, "Hutch, Starsk, what do you want us to do, we're both off the next couple of days?"

Austin said, "We can sit outside their doors and guard them if you want."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and at the same time said, "Huggy."

Austin said, "We can stay with them if you want to see Huggy."

Starsky said, "I hate leaving Kenny. Not like this."

Hutch said, "Tell you what, partner, Seth and Austin can sit with Jeanne and Davey, you stay here with Kenny and I'll see Huggy. What are you going to tell Jeanne?"

Starsky said, "I'll tell her tomorrow. She's sleeping right now. The doctor gave her something so she'd sleep."

Starsky said, "You sure you want to go to Huggys alone?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I'll be back in about an hour."

Seth said, "I'll keep a good eye on him Hutch." Hutch just nodded. He knew Seth would guard Davey with his life.

Sterling said, "Hutch, keep in touch. I mean it this time. Whoever is after you."  
>Hutch cut him off and said, "Chief, I know how this goes. Whoever is after me, or Starsky probably knows by now that they messed up."<p>

Johnson asked, "Hutch, do you want us to drive you? They won't be expecting you to be with us."

Starsky said, "Yes, he would like that very much." Starsky didn't like the idea of his partner going off by himself with someone after him. He gave his partner a look that told him just that.

Hutch looked at Starsky and said in an asking voice, "I would?"

Starsky said, "Yes, you would. Listen, Hutch."  
>Hutch cut him off, "I know, Starsk." He looked at Starsky and his look told his worried partner that he understood the look he had just received. He looked at Johnson and said, "Mother here said I'd love the company." He smiled at Starsky trying to lighten the mood. He knew Starsky had enough to worry about without worrying about him too.<p>

Hutch walked into the Pits and Huggy looked at him with a strange look. It was not too often that Starsky or Hutch came to see him alone, and rarely did they ever bring other officers with them. Hutch, Johnson and Reynolds sat at the end of the bar on the last three empty barstools. Huggy walked over to them and asked, "Hutch, what's wrong?"

Hutch said, "Huggy, have you heard anything about a hit on me, Starsky, or both of us?"

Huggy said, "Now, Hutch, you know if I heard anything like that I would have called you."  
>Hutch said, "I know you would have sorry. I know better than to ask that."<br>Huggy said, "What's going on?" He looked at Johnson and Reynolds and said, "I know Hutch drinks beer. What can I bring you Johnson and Reynolds?"

Johnson said, "You know us?" Hutch smiled.

Huggy said, "If Starsky and Hutch know you, I know you."

Johnson and Reynolds both said, "A beer will be just fine."

Huggy walked away to get the beers.

Johnson said, "He really does have a vast knowledge of people huh?"

Hutch said, "You have no idea. He knows more people and more about those people than all of us and Google put together ever will."

Huggy came back with the beers and Hutch told him about the accident and the theory that it was someone either after Starsky and Hutch or someone wanting revenge so bad they were willing to hurt or kill Jeanne and the boys. Huggy told Hutch that he would check with some of his connections and get back to him as soon as he could. Hutch told Huggy that Jeanne and Davey would be ok, but Kenny was in a coma and they were still running tests on him, the doctors didn't know anything yet. Hutch and the others finished their beers. Huggy said that he would get in touch with Hutch soon.

Part 4

By the time Hutch got back to Davey's room it was 10 o'clock at night. Seth was still sitting outside the door. Hutch thanked him. Seth told him that Chief Sterling had arranged for another officer to relieve him anytime now. He asked Seth to call his cell phone if Davey woke up. Seth said he would and he would relay the message to the relief officer. He slowly opened the door and saw Davey was fast asleep. He checked at the nurse's station and found out which room Kenny was in. He knew Starsky would be there.

As he walked down the hall to Kenny's room he stopped at the waiting room and got himself and Starsky a cup of coffee. He needed it and he knew Starsk would too. He knew they were all in for a very long night. He walked in Kenny's room and handed Starsky the coffee. Starsky took it and managed a mumbled a thanks. Hutch could tell there was no change in Kenny's condition. He started to ask Starsky about him, but Starsky spoke slowly as he looked at Kenny lying in the bed and told Hutch, "The neurologist doesn't know anything yet for sure. They think he has brain damage, how much they don't know yet. He's in a coma right now. They said he may wake up in a day or two. Jeanne's sleeping right now. She's not handling this well."

Hutch felt a lump in his throat as his eyes started watering. He pulled a chair up next to Starsky and put his arm around him. Starsky put his head on Hutch's shoulder and cried. Hutch cried with him. He loved Kenny too and seeing him like this was almost more than either of them could bear. Knowing it was all because of their jobs made it worse.

Hutch stayed the night with Starsky and Kenny. Starsky and Hutch dozed off a little off and on throughout the night. Neither of slept very well. Hutch woke up first and left the room to get some coffee. He was just about to go back into Kenny's room with the coffee when he saw Johnson and Reynolds coming down the hallway. Hutch asked them what they had found out. Reynolds said, "It's weird Hutch. We can't find out anything. The murders you were working on downtown turned out to be some junkie rolling drunks to feed his habit. It had nothing to do with a hit on the two you."

Johnson added, "We're not giving up just yet, Hutch. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Hutch said, "There's got to be something. Starsky and I have made a lot of enemy's over the years. A lot of people would love to see us out of the picture. To do this to our families, that's a new kind of low even for the people we've put away."

Reynolds asked, "Have you and Starsky come up with any possibilities?"

Hutch glanced at him and shook his head no. Then he said, "Check the computer and see if anyone's been released recently that we've put away will ya. We'll start from there."

Johnson said, "You got it Hutch."

Reynolds asked, "How are they?"

Hutch said, "Last night Davey had a bad headache and his leg was hurting. Jeanne was still dizzy and not feeling too well. Kenny though, well he's in a coma."

Reynolds and Johnson said to give Starsky their best and they would keep in touch. Hutch thanked them. He knew they would give the investigation 100 percent. They wouldn't give up until whoever was after them was caught. They also told Hutch for him and Starsky to take care of each other. Hutch told them "we always do." Hutch looked awful and he knew it.

Because of the threat against them, there was an officer assigned to Davey, Jeanne and Kenny. They were being well guarded.

Hutch went back into Kenny's room and handed Starsky his cup of coffee. Hutch told him that he ran into Johnson and Reynolds and they didn't have any leads yet.

They sat there looking at Kenny a few minutes. Starsky said, "Do you remember the day he was born?"

Hutch smiled and said, "Of course I do. It was raining and we were on that stakeout. When Jeanne called you were so nervous I had to drive."

Starsky smiled and said, "You were about as nervous as I was. We blew the whole case and it was a year before we could catch him again."

Hutch laughed and said, "Dobey wanted us to think he was mad at us."

Starsky finished the sentence saying, "Yeah, but he was at the hospital before we were."

Hutch said, "Yeah, holding that big bear and football."

Starsky said, "Kenny still has the bear." He took a sip of his coffee ad continued, "I remember holding him the first time. He was so small I thought I would break him. I knew my life would never be the same. I love him so much, Hutch. He has to be ok."

Hutch said, "I know, buddy. I love him too. I remember holding him the first time. He was so little and he opened his eyes and smiled at me. He's had me wrapped around his fingers since then. Then when Davey came along, I knew they would be not just cousins but best friends forever."

Starsky said, "They are quiet a pair together aren't they?"

Hutch said, "They have been there for each other. They've been through more than most kids their age. With me being kidnapped, and all the times one of us has ended up in the hospital."

Starsky said, "They have been strong for each other. Like us."

Hutch said, "That they have. I hope they will get to be partners even if they are cousins. They're going to be quite a team."

Starsky smiled and said, "I wonder if they will get into as much trouble as we did when we first started."

Hutch said, "I hope not. Hey, why don't you go see your beautiful wife? I'll sit with Kenny a few minutes before I go check on Davey."

Hutch sat with Kenny while Starsky went to see Jeanne. Hutch held Kenny's hand as he talked to him. He said, "Hey, kiddo, this is Uncle Ken. You know you've to be ok. You know your dad and I have been through a lot over the years." He started to tear up again "but this, this we can't do. We love you so much Kenny. All of us do, and Davey really needs you too. He's hurt too and can't be here right now, but I'll bring him as soon as he's able." He leaned over his nephew's bed and kissed him on the forehead.

Starsky walked into Jeanne's room. She was feeling a little better but was still dizzy. Starsky brought Jeanne to see Kenny. They both knew Hutch needed to check on Davey.

Part 5

Hutch walked into Davey's room and saw him sitting up eating breakfast. Hutch asked, "How you feeling today, son?"

Davey said, "I thought yesterday was bad, dad. I'm really sore today. Everything hurts especially my stomach."  
>Hutch said, "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry all this happened."<p>

Davey said, "Hey, it's not your fault some crazy person ran the van into a pole."

Hutch realized that Davey didn't know yet. He didn't know that it probably was his fault they all got hurt. He didn't know that his best friend and cousin was lying in a coma because of their job. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Davey's bed. He said, "Son, there's something you should probably know."

Davey thought his dad was going to tell him Kenny was dead. He stopped eating and looked up. He said, "Kenny's not."

Hutch cut him off, "No. No, he's still holding his own." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't want to tell his son but he knew he had to. He continued, "Davey, it may be our fault."

Davey gave him a curious look and asked, "What might be your fault?"

Hutch said, "All of this. The accident, it's beginning to look like it wasn't an accident after all."

Davey said, "You mean someone's after you and Uncle Dave, again? Only this time they went after us instead."

Hutch said, "It's starting to look that way."

Hutch started to say how sorry he was again but Davey cut him off. Davey said, "Dad, it's still not your fault and it's not Uncle Dave's fault either. You weren't driving the car that ran us off the road. So someone's mad at you. Someone's always mad at you and Uncle Dave. That doesn't make this your fault."

Hutch wanted to believe that none of this was their fault. He wanted to believe that it with all his heart. He didn't like the guilt he had knowing that his son, and sister-in-law were lying in the hospital injured and his nephew, his young, precious nephew might die because of something they did. He knew Starsky was thinking the same thing. Neither of them could shake the guilt. It might help if they could figure out who and why this happened.

Hutch said, "Let me and Uncle Dave worry about that ok? Johnson and Reynolds are in charge of the investigation. You should know that Stask and I have always accepted the dangers of what we do. We accept the dangers for ourselves and each other, but not for you, Kenny, or Jeanne."  
>Davey said, "We accept the dangers too, dad. We know what you do and we know it's dangerous, Aunt Jeanne does too. Starsky and I talk about it all the time, so do the other kids. We all know this stuff can happen. We've decided that it's just part of life and your job. What it really boils down to is that no matter what, the bad guys are bad and the good guys need to catch them. Sometimes the family members of the good guys get caught in the middle."<p>

Hutch said, "You and the other kids decided this did you?"

Davey said, "Sure. Do you remember a couple years ago when Tracy was held to keep her dad from working on that drug case? Hutch nodded. He remembered what happened. Tracy had been kidnapped for a couple of hours as a message to her dad that he needed to back off a drug case he was working on. Tracy hadn't been hurt though. Hutch had no idea the kids at school had talked about all this. He knew they were a close group, but not this close. He was glad his son and nephew had this group.

Davey continued. "The group decided that no matter what happens to any of us because of your jobs we wouldn't blame you, any of you. Dad, you know we're right."

Hutch said, "You know what I think?"

Davey said, "No tellin."

Hutch said, "I think you and that group of yours are a great group of kids."

Davey said, "I take it Kenny's the same today. He's still hasn't woke up has he?"

Hutch said, "No, son, I'm sorry. They're going to do some more tests. I'll take you to see him later." Davey nodded. He was disappointed. He was hoping his dad was going to tell him that Kenny was awake and complaining of a headache or something.

Without warning, Davey cringed in pain. He pushed the table away that has his breakfast on it and curled up in a fetal position and held his abdomen. He said, "Dad, this really hurts. Dad, help me."

Hutch said, "Davey, what is it? What hurts?"  
>Davey was in a lot of pain and said, "My stomach. It just started hurting."<p>

Hutch said, "Ok, son. I'll get the nurse. Hold on." Hutch ran to the nurse's station and told the nurse that Davey all of a sudden started having bad abdominal pains. One nurse went with Hutch to the room and another nurse called for Dr. Carson.

Dr. Carson checked Davey's abdomen and looked at Hutch he said, "We need to go an ultrasound on him right away. I'm not sure what's causing this pain but he might have some internal damage that didn't show up yesterday. "He looked at Davey who was still in a lot of pain and said, "I'm giving you some pain medication that will help with the pain." Davey just nodded. He was in too much pain to really say anything else.

Hutch said, "Davey, I'll be right back."

Hutch and Dr. Carson stepped outside. Hutch asked the doctor what he was thinking was wrong with Davey. Dr. Carson explained to Hutch that he could have something wrong with his spleen or even a possibility of some other internal damage. The ultrasound would tell for sure. It was explained to Hutch that Davey might have to have emergency surgery depending on what they found and he may be taken directly from the ultrasound to surgery. Hutch signed the necessary forms. He told Davey that everything was going to be alright. Davey reassured his dad that none of this was his or Uncle Dave's fault and that he would be fine.

An ultrasound on Davey's abdomen revealed he has some damage to his spleen and it would need to be removed immediately. The length of the surgery along with the risk and benefits were explained to Hutch.

As soon as Davey was taken to surgery, Hutch went to see Starsky. Starsky and Jeanne were both in Kenny's room. As soon as he walked in the room Starsky and Jeanne could tell by the look on Hutch's face that something was wrong. Starsky said, "What is it, Hutch."

Hutch said, "They just took Davey for emergency surgery."

Jeanne said, "What kind? Hutch, what happened?"

Hutch said, "He was eating breakfast and started having abdominal pains. They said it was internal bleeding. They said it's his spleen."

Jeanne said, "Hutch, listen to me ok?" Hutch nodded, she continued, "A splenectomy is pretty common and he will be just fine."

Hutch said, "That's what Dr. Carson said. I just can't help but feel."

Jeanne cut him off and she sounded somewhat angry as she looked at Starsky and Hutch, pointed her finger at each of them alternately and said, "Now both of you listen to me and listen good. None of this is your fault. I'm not blaming either of you for any of this and neither are the boys. No matter what the outcome, you can't keep blaming yourselves for this. I thought the two of you got over blaming yourselves for things that happened years ago. As I recall you both agreed to be guilt free didn't you?"

Starsky and Hutch looked at her and each other. Starsky said, "That agreement was between me and Hutch when it involved either of us, not you guys."

Jeanne said, "This is no different. This is still not your fault."

Hutch said, "Davey told me that when Tracy was held a couple of years ago to keep her dad from working on that drug case, the kids decided then not to blame any of us for anything that happened to them because of our jobs."

Jeanne said, "The kids are right. Hutch, was it Dave's fault that you were shot during that whole superbowl shootout mess?"

Hutch said, "No, but that's totally different. That was part of the agreement we made. I made a."

Jeanne cut him off, "It's no different. The two of weren't driving the car that ran me off the road. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Starsky said, "No, it's not your fault, honey."

Hutch said, "Ok, maybe we should all get off this blame kick and concentrate on who and why."

A tech came in to take Kenny for an MRI. Starsky knew Jeanne was tired and they took her back to her room. Starsky and Hutch went to the operating waiting room. Starsky brought Hutch a cup of coffee. Chief Sterling came in and sat down next to them. He said, "I just heard about Davey, is he going to be alright?"

Starsky said, "Yes." At the same time Hutch said, "Who knows."

Chief Sterling said, "I'm sure he'll be ok, Hutch."

Hutch said, "You got any news for us?"

Chief Sterling said, "Johnson and Reynolds are still looking into it but so for now they've come up with nothing."

Starsky said, "There's got to be something Chief. Someone's after us."

Part 6

Hutch said, "Maybe it's time to go fishing."

Chief Sterling said, "No. Not this time guys. You need to be here with your boys."

Starsky started to say something as Dr. Carson walked towards them. Hutch stood up and introduced Starsky and Chief Sterling. Dr. Carson told Hutch that the surgery went well and Davey would be asleep the rest of the day and he should go home and get some sleep himself. Hutch thanked Dr. Carson for everything.

Hutch said, "I can go fishing with Johnson and Reynolds and Starsk can stay here with the boys. You heard the doctor Davey's going to be asleep the rest of the day."

Chief Sterling said, "I don't like it."

Starsky said, "Chief, you never like our plans."

Hutch said, "I'll call Reynolds." At the same time Starsky said, "Maybe you could start with a visit to Huggy's."

Hutch called Reynolds and told him that he would be leaving in a couple of minutes to go to Huggy's and he wanted him to follow him. He let him know about the plan of trying to fish out whoever was after him and Starsky.

As Hutch started to walk away, Starsky said, "Hey, partner."

Hutch looked at him and said, "I will be."

Hutch checked in on Davey before he left and he saw Kenny again too. It was hard seeing the boys like this. He wanted to just lie down and give up. He wanted to scream and yell. He also knew none of that would help. It wouldn't find out who was after them and why. He had to stay strong, not just for himself but for Davey, Kenny, Jeanne and his partner. He knew that Starsky was feeling the same way. He knew Starsky wouldn't give up either. He also knew that the two of them would have to quite blaming themselves. He knew deep down that it wasn't his fault or Starskys.

He went to Huggys and stayed a while. When he left he drove around a while. Huggy had nothing new tell him either. If someone was after Starsky and Hutch they weren't talking about it. Huggy usually could find out anything. Hutch thought it was strange that he had nothing. He never saw anyone following him except for Johnson and Reynolds. He was tired and went back to the hospital.

He checked on Davey and Kenny again. He stayed with Starsky in Kenny's room for a long time, leaving a couple of times to check on Davey who stayed asleep the whole day. Starsky told him to go home and get some sleep. Starsky said that he wasn't going to leave Jeanne and Kenny and he would be there to check on Davey later.

Hutch went home. He took a shower and went to sleep. He fell asleep quickly. He was tired physically and emotionally. He knew the next few days were going to be long.

The next morning as Starsky went into Jeanne's room to take her to see Kenny a nurse was talking to her and they were both crying. Starsky went to his wife's bedside and said, "What is it?"

Jeanne said, "We just heard that our friend Dr. Masters was killed last night in a car accident."

Starsky held his wife and said, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry." The other nurse left the room. Starsky asked, "What happened?"

Jeanne said, "I don't know, just that he died last night. How's Kenny?"  
>Starsky told her that he was the same. Another nurse came in and said it was time for Jeanne's shower and that she would be happy to take her to Kenny's room afterwards.<p>

Starsky was sitting at Kenny's side in the chair. Kenny was still lying motionless. Starsky heard the door open slowly and saw Davey peeking in. Starsky said, "Its ok, Davey, come in."

Davey slowly walked in. He was still hurting from the surgery the day before and couldn't even stand up straight. He was holding onto his IV pole as he entered the room Starsky stood up and helped him walk to the chair and sit down. He sat in the chair next to Davey. Starsky said, "Who said you could get out of bed?"

Davey looked at him then he looked at Kenny. He had a lump in his throat seeing his best friend lying in the bed so still, so quiet. He couldn't take his eyes off Kenny as he answered his uncle, "I did."

Starsky smiled. He remembered Hutch saying that a few times over the years. He had said that a few times over the years wanting to check on Hutch too. He understood the need Davey had to see his best friend.

Davey just stared at Kenny a few moments then he looked up at his uncle and said, "I wish it was me lying there instead."

Starsky looked at him and quietly and slowly said, "Look at me." Davey just stared at Kenny. Starsky said, in his voice of authority, "Davey, look at me." Davey glanced at his uncle. Starsky said, "Don't ever wish that. He'd be wishing it was him if you were lying there. Believe me I have been on both sides of that fence and it doesn't do any good to wish you were on the other side."

Davey still couldn't take his eyes off Kenny as he slowly said, "Do you ever get used to it, Uncle Dave?"  
>Starsky said, "Get used to what, kiddo?"<p>

Davey said, "Seeing your best friend lying in the hospital and not knowing if he's going to make it or not?"

Starsky was holding back his tears as he said, "No, Davey. No you don't." He took a deep breath and added, "But I'll tell you what."  
>Davey said, "What?<br>Starsky said, "Every time I've been the one lying in the bed, no matter how bad I was, I heard your dad talking to me. I could hear him telling me to fight, to hang on and telling me not to give up. I could feel his presence. It gave me the strength I needed to fight. He gave me the strength I needed to stay alive."

Davey said, "Uncle Dave?"

Starsky said, "I'm going to get us a couple of sodas." He stood up and looked at his son, then said, "Davey, do me a favor while I'm gone."

Davey said, "Anything, Uncle Dave, anything."

Starsky said, "Talk to him. Talk to him while I'm gone."  
>Davey was looking at Kenny and asked, "Will he know I'm here?"<p>

Hutch had opened the door but neither of them noticed. Hutch heard them talking and didn't say anything.

Starsky smiled and said,"He'll know." He winked at Davey and said, "Us Starskys always know when you Hutchs are around. Trust me, he'll hear you. I'll be right back."

When Starsky left the room Hutch was waiting for him. He put his hand on his partner's shoulder and said, "That goes both ways, pal, us Hutchs know when you Starskys are around too."

Starsky said, "Let's give him a minute."

They walked away to give Davey time to talk to Kenny. Hutch said, "I went to Davey's room and saw he was gone. I figured he came here."

Starsky asked, "I thought someone was supposed to be watching him. How did a 15 year old ditch him?"

Hutch smiled and said, "He told the officer guarding his door that his bathroom was out of order and he was going to use the one down the hall. Then he got on the elevator and the officer lost him. I don't blame him. He had no way of knowing that Davey was going to ditch him."

Starsky laughed and asked, "What are you going to say to Davey?"

Hutch smiled and shook his head, "I don't know. That boy is going to give me ulcers. I'm getting too old for this."

In Kenny's room, Davey looked at his best friend and took his hand he said, "Starsk, Uncle Dave says you'll hear me if I talk to you, I'm hoping he's right. I need you to fight this. You've got to wake up. You've got be alright. Remember we have plans. Plans I can't carry out without you. You're not just my cousin you know, you're my best friend. Starsk, we've gone through so much together. Remember how you helped me when dad was gone for so long." He smiled as he told Kenny, "Remember how the two of us came up with the bowl and pitch idea during that robbery. You can't let it all end now. We have so much more to look forward too. It's like Huggy has always said, we are a good team just like our dads. You know our dads think the accident is their fault. I'm not sure of all the details but they think it was someone after them who hit us. If you don't come out of this our dads will never forgive themselves." He paused and looked at Kenny a couple of minutes the continued, "I'll make you a deal. You wake up and I'll let you show me how to get out of handcuffs ok?"

Davey didn't notice but Kenny's eyes started twitching. Then Davey, who was still holing Kenny's hand, felt him squeezing his hand. Davey squeezed his hand back and smiled.

Kenny said, "Hutch, you mean it. You'll let me show you how to get out of the cuffs?"

Davey was not just smiling, he was grinning from ear to ear he was so happy, and said, "Sure I will, just let me show you some karate."

Kenny said, "Deal. Hey what happened anyway? My head really hurts."

Davey said, "We were in an accident. You've been in a coma for a couple of days now. Aunt Jeanne has a concussion, but she's ok."

Kenny said, "Did I just hear you right. Did you say that our dads think it's their fault?"  
>Davey said, "They think it's their fault. Hey, I got to find Uncle Dave and let him know you're awake. I'll be right back." Kenny nodded. Davey grabbed his IV pole and tried to walk quickly out of the room, but he was still in pain from his surgery the day before and changed his pace to a slow walk. As he walked out of the room he saw his dad and uncle coming towards them. Starsky and Huch saw how much Davey was grinning. He was talking so fast and was so excited they didn't know what he was saying and said, "Uncle Dave, he's awake. It worked, I talked to Starsky and he woke up."<p>

Hutch grabbed his son's shoulders and said, "Davey, slow down. What happened?"

Kenny took a deep breath, slowed down and said, "Starskys awake. It worked, Uncle Dave. I was talking to him like you said and he just woke up."

Starsky smiled and looked at Hutch. Hutch said, "You go to Kenny, I'll get Jeanne." Then he looked at Davey and said, "You go with Uncle Dave."

Starsky looked at Davey who was beginning to look pretty bad. He had been up and moving too much after his surgery. He told Hutch, "I'll keep an eye on him." Starsky and Davey went to Kenny's room.

Hutch opened the door to Jeanne's room. She was sleeping. Hutch quietly walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. In a quiet voice he said, "Jeanne, it's me Hutch wake up."

Jeanne moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Hutch and saw that he was smiling. She sat up as she said, "Is it Kenny?"

Hutch said, "He just woke up. Starsky and Davey are with him."

Jeanne sat up and smiled. She was very happy that her son had come out of his coma. She sat at the end of the bed. She still got dizzy easy from the concussion she had, but it was getting better. Hutch gently helped her into the wheelchair.

Hutch took Jeanne into Kenny's room. She hugged her son and cried at the same time. She asked how he was and he said he had a bad headache and ached all over. The neurologist came in and checked him and said he would like another MRI done but it could wait a little while. Davey was sitting down in a chair and he leaned over and about fell out of it. Hutch caught him and said, "Son, are you alright?"

Davey said, "I guess I'm just kinda tired, dad."

Hutch said, "Davey, I'm taking you back to your room." Jeanne got up out of the wheelchair and sat in another chair that was in the room. Hutch looked at the wheelchair and at Davey and said in his I'm the father and you'd better do what I say this time voice, "Sit." Davey knew better than to argue with this dad. He sat in the wheelchair. He didn't have the strength to walk back to his room anyway. He looked at Kenny and said, "I'll be back, buddy."

Kenny said, "You get some rest. You look awful, Hutch."

Davey looked at Kenny and said, "You don't look so hot yourself, Starsk." Both boys smiled at each other. Davey could rest easy now knowing Kenny would be okay.

Hutch tucked Davey in his bed and said; "Now son, I want you to stay in this bed. You know Kenny is ok now. You need your rest too or you won't be any help to him understand."

Davey said, "Ok, dad. I'm pretty tired. I just had to see him. I hadn't seen him since the accident you know."

Hutch sat at the edge of his bed and said, "I understand that. It's ok I'm not mad at you. Get some rest and I'll take you to his room a little later." Hutch stayed with Davey until he fell asleep then he went back to see Starsky.

Part 7

He saw Huggy walking down the hall. He told Huggy about Davey's surgery and he let Huggy know that Kenny came out of his coma and it looked like he was going to be alright. Huggy said he was glad. He wanted to check on them earlier but he was hoping to hear back from some of his connections at the Pits. He told Hutch, "I got zip, zero, nothing about a hit on the two of you. You know usually something turns up, so far I got nothing. How's it going on your end?

Hutch said, "About the same. We're not having any luck either."

Huggy asked, "Are you sure this is about you two? You know not everything revolves around Starsky and Hutch."

They were walking as they were talking. Hutch stopped and said, "No. We're not sure of anything at this point. We just don't know where else to start. We can't even locate the car."

They reached Kenny's room and opened the door. Hutch said, "Look who I found wandering around."

Kenny said, "Uncle Huggy."

Starsky said, "Hey, Hug."

Jeanne said, "Thanks for coming by."

Huggy said, "I would have stopped by sooner, but I was waiting for some info." Hutch looked at Starsky and shook his head no.

Starsky started to say something but decided not to in front of Kenny. Hutch thought a few minutes and said, "Starsk, how sure are we that this wasn't an accident? Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with us after all."

Starsky said, "Maybe, but all indications point to it not being an accident."

Jeanne added, "Maybe it wasn't an accident, but maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the two of you."

Huggy said, "Like I told Hutch, believe it or not the world does not evolve around Starsky and Hutch."

Starsky said, "That's news to me. I always thought it did." He looked at Hutch who smiled in agreement.

Hutch said, "Then we're no closer to finding who and why then we were two days ago."

Huggy asked, "What do you do when you don't have any leads?"

Hutch thought for a moment and said, "We start over."

Starsky finished the sentence, "From the beginning." He looked at Hutch and said, "Hutch, we're missing or overlooking something."

Jeanne and Kenny laughed.

Starsky asked, "And what are you two laughing at?"

Kenny said, "You just did it again. It's just funny."

Hutch asked, "Did what?"

Jeanne said, "You don't even know when you two do it. You finished each other's sentence again. It's just well, you know, funny."

Kenny said, "Dad, tell me when the two of you are in a car all day do you even talk to each other, or do you stare at each other all day?"

Starsky and Hutch said at the same time, "Yes." And they all laughed.

Starsky looked at Jeanne and said, "Sweetheart, tell us again from the beginning what you saw."

Jeanne explained in detail how she had gone into the post office and when she pulled out the blue SUV came beside her and swerved towards her and ran her into the pole. She stated that she didn't see the driver just the car.

Kenny said, "Dad, I saw the driver. The windows were dark but I could tell it was a white man and he had dark hair and a mustache. That's all I remember though."

Starsky said, "Well that's a start thanks."

Hutch said, "Kenny, could you see his face? I mean did he look at you guys?"

Kenny said, "Yeah. He looked right at me just before he ran us into the pole. It was like he did it on purpose."

As they were talking a nurse came into the room and it looked like she had been crying. She was a friend of Jeanne's. Jeanne said, "Carol, what's wrong."

Carol looked at her and said, "I need to see you outside a minute ok."

Starsky looked at Hutch as he pushed Jeanne out. Hutch nodded at him, letting him know that he would stay with Kenny until he got back.

Outside in the hall Carol said, "Jeanne, its Dave Singleton. He's." She hesitated and said, "Dead. They just found him an hour ago."

Jeanne looked at Starsky and said, "He's an anesthesiologist. I worked with him a lot. Carol and I both do, did."

Starsky said, "I'm sorry, honey." He thought a minute and said, "Carol, what happened? How did he die?"

Carol said, "They found his car in a ditch. That's all I know."

Starsky took a deep breath. He thought about what Huggy had said about the accident not being their fault. With no leads, maybe Huggy was right. Maybe it wasn't about them after all. He said, "Honey, I need to talk to Hutch. I'll be right back ok."

She looked at him and nodded. She didn't know what he what thinking but she knew him well enough to know to let him do what he needed to.

Starsky went into Davey's room and said, "Huggy, will you stay here with Kenny a few minutes? I need to talk to Hutch." He looked at Hutch and nodded towards the door. Hutch got up and started to walk out.

Huggy said, "Sure, whatever you need."

When they got out in the hall Starsky walked Hutch away from Jeanne and Carol. He didn't want them to hear what he was about to say to Hutch. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Hutch, Carol just told Jeanne that an anesthesiologist just died in a car accident. Yesterday a doctor died in an accident."

Hutch said, "I'm sensing a pattern here."

Starsky said, "Are you thinking what I am?"

Hutch said, "I usually am. Let's call Reynolds and Johnson and have them check into those accidents."

Starsky said, "I think we need to talk to Jeanne and see what the connection is between the three of them."

Hutch walked away while calling Johnson. Starsky walked back to Jeanne and Carol. He asked, "Jeanne, you said Dave Singleton was an anesthesiologist and the doctor that died the other day you said you worked with him in the OR right?"

Carol said, "Yes, we both worked with them a lot."

Jeanne realized where she was going with this and said, "Oh, Dave, no."

Carol said, "What is it Jeanne?"

Jeanne said, "I know what he's thinking. Carol those weren't accidents and neither was mine. We all worked together in the OR."

Starsky said, "Right. What cases have the three of you worked on together recently, and who else worked those cases?"

Carol said, "I was on the Dorsey case with you with all of you last month."

Jeanne said, "I'll be quicker if I can get into the computer." She looked up at Starsky and said, "Wheel me to the nurse's station, I can access the computer there and get you a list."

Part 8

Meanwhile a lonely man about 60-years-old was sitting on his couch holding a picture. It was a picture of his late wife. He held it close to him and said,"They're all going to pay for what they did to you, honey. They will all pay and pay big. I've already taken out two of them and one more is in the hospital. Tomorrow I will get the doctor's assistant and the other two nurses by the end of the week." He looked at the picture and stroked the face of the woman in the picture as tears rolled down his cheeks. He continued talking to the woman in the picture, "They shouldn't have let you die. They were supposed to save you and they didn't."

Jeanne looked at the records in the computer and found 20 surgeries that she worked on with Dave Singleton and Dr. Masters within the past month. Reynolds and Johnson came to the hospital to help. Starsky said, "Let's narrow that down."

Johnson asked Jeanne, "Out of those surgeries, did anyone get upset at the outcome?"

Jeanne started thinking out loud as she looked over the list and said, "Most of them were routine things. A couple of hip replacements, broken arm reset, a hernia repair." She stopped and recognition came over her face and said, "Come to think of it yes. A Mr. Jackson was very upset. His wife didn't make it. She died on the table. She had aneurysm and we couldn't save her."

Reynolds asked, "What did this Mr. Jackson do or say?"

Jeanne said, "I'm not sure exactly. Dr. Masters talked to him. I just know he got very upset. But that's expected. I mean he just lost his wife." She looked at them and asked, "Do you really think he would go so far as to kill us for that?"

Hutch said, "Yeah. Yeah, we do. Let's get an address."

Johnson and Reynolds obtained Mr. Jackson's address from the computer. Starsky and Hutch wanted to go with them but Johnson suggested they stick around the hospital in case anything happened there. He failed at his attempt to kill Jeanne and may be back. They knew Reynolds and Johnson were right.

Hutch said, "Now that we know who and the why, I think it would be a good idea if we got Jeanne and the boys in one room." Starsky said, "Yeah, we can watch them easier."

Hutch said, "I'll check on Davey and bring him down."

Starsky said, "I'll meet you in Kenny's room."

Jeanne looked at the two of them and said, "So this was my fault after all."

They both looked at her and said, "Not hardly."

Jeanne said, "Oh, you mean because there's some nut out there wanting revenge for something I had no control over it's not my fault." They looked at each other. Each knew what Jeanne was thinking. Jeanne said, "Right?"

They both looked at her and at the same time said, "Yes, you're right."

Jeanne said, "So if anything like this happens again whose fault is it?"

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and at the same time said, "The nutcase."

Jeanne said, "Now, let's get me and Davey into Kenny's room so you two heroes can guard us."

Starsky started wheeling her and said, "Yes, dear."

Hutch wheeled Davey to Kenny's room. He was feeling better. Starsky and Hutch explained to Davey and Kenny what they found out.

While Starsky was with Jeanne and the boys, Hutch was working with an administrator to track down who else was assisting in the surgery. Jeanne could not remember everyone who worked on the case. There was a doctor's assistant, Max Brewer, and 2 more nurses. He tried to call the Brewer, but he didn't answer the phone. Hutch called Seth and sent him to Brewers residence. One of the nurses, Julie Anderson, was working at the hospital and the other nurse, Shelly Caldwell, was out of state on vacation. She was called and told what was going on. Hutch explained to her that since she was out state he didn't think she was in any danger. She asked if she should come back and he told her no, she was probably safer where she was.

Johnson and Reynolds obtained an arrest and search warrant for Jackson's house. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Reynolds went high and Johnson went low as Reynolds kicked the door in. They went through each room of the house. No one was home. They put their guns back in their holsters. They looked around the house and found list on a desk in the living room with everyone's name on it that was involved in his wife's surgery. They figured if Mr. Jackson wasn't at home they could have someone stake it out and catch him when he came back. They left the list exactly where they found it. They called Chief Sterling and made the arrangements for the stakeout.

Seth and Thompson arrived at Max Brewer's house. There was a car in the driveway so they knocked on the door. There was no answer. Seth looked in the front window while Thompson walked around the side of the house and looked through a window. He didn't see anything. He continued walking around the house. Seth walked around the other side of the house and he saw a man lying on the floor in what looked like the master bedroom. He yelled for Thompson and ran back to the front of the house. Seth kicked the door in and they ran to the man lying on the floor. Thompson rolled him over and they saw he had been shot once in the chest. Thompson got on the phone and called Johnson at the same time Seth got his phone out and called Starsky then he called a coroner and the crime lab team.

Seth and Thompson stayed at Brewer's house until Johnson and Reynolds arrived.

As Johnson got out of his car, Seth said, "He's in the master bedroom. We rolled him over, but didn't touch anything else. I called Starsky and let him know."

Thompson added, "He was shot once in the chest. The shot killed him instantly."

Reynolds said, "Thanks guys."

Seth asked, "What do want us to do?"

Johnson said, "Get to the hospital. Starsky and Hutch are there. They're watching Jeanne and the boys, there's a nurse that's working a Julie Anderson. Find her and keep an eye on her. Jeanne and Julie are the only ones left for him to go after. We're going to try and track him down."

When Seth called Starsky and told him about Max Brewer, he sent for Julie Anderson. She was working in the OR and couldn't leave. The surgery she was working on would take about 4 hours. Starsky told Hutch he would wait outside the door and guard her until Seth and Thompson arrived. Hutch said he would guard Jeanne and the boys. Starsky notified hospital security as to what was going on too. Starsky told the hospital security to watch the entrances for Jackson.

Part 8

As Starsky was sitting in a chair outside the operating room, Jackson looked around the corner and saw him. Jackson pulled out a gun and didn't think twice, he shot Starsky in the leg and ran into the operating room. Starsky called for help, drew his gun and went into the operating room. He fell as soon as he went into the room. His leg wouldn't take his weight. As he fell he saw Jackson with the gun. The doctors and nurses in the room stopped and looked at the two men who had just came in. The lead doctor said, "Please, we don't want any trouble in here. This is a delicate operation and you're risking this young boy's life."

Jackson said, "Stop the operation. If you move I will kill you. I want to know which one of you is Julie, Julie Anderson." No one spoke. Tension filled the room. The room went silent. It was a creepy silence. Like the kind there is when you're watching a scary movie just before something bad happens.

Starsky was lying on the floor pointing his gun at Jackson, but he couldn't get a good shot because he was on the other side of the operating table and too many people were in his way. He looked at Jackson and said, "Mr. Jackson, my name's Starsky, Dave Starsky and I know what happened. I know what happened to your wife and I'm sorry that happened, but this isn't going to solve anything."

Mr. Jackson looked at Starsky and said, "Drop your gun. Drop it or I'll kill everyone in here."

Starsky said, "Ok." He put his gun down. He said, "Here it is. You don't have to kill anyone else." Starsky looked down at his leg and noticed it was bleeding pretty badly; it was starting to hurt too. He put his hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Hutch got a phone call from hospital security and he said, "Are you sure?" There was a short pause and he said, "I'll be right there."

Jeanne and the boys both knew something bad was going on. Hutch looked at Jeanne and said, "I will explain later. Just stay here with the boys. Don't leave this room." He looked at the boys and said, "Understand?"

The boys at the same time said, "Yes."

Hutch left the room. As he was running towards the operating room he saw Seth and Thompson walking towards him. They could tell something was up.

Seth said, "Hutch, what's wrong?"

Hutch said, "Good, you're here. Come with me." He started walking fast as he said, "Jackson came here. He tried to get in the operating room after Julie Anderson and he shot Starsky."

Seth said, "He what? Is Starsk ok?"

Hutch said, "I don't know. I'm on the way there now." He picked up his pace. As they reached the operating room, security was there. Hutch said, "Where's Starsky?"

The security officer said, "He's in there. He followed Jackson in there even after he was shot."

Seth said, "What's going on in there? Have you made contact yet?"

The security officer said, "I just got here too. Nothing like this has ever happened here before. The rest of the security team is on the way. We're gonna need your help on this."

Hutch said,"You got it." Hutch took a deep breath. He needed to think a minute. The man inside with the gun was the most dangerous kind. The kind of man who knew he didn't have anything to lose. He was the kind of man who would risk everything to achieve his goals. He looked at Seth and Thompson and said, "Seth, find out anything you can about this Jackson. Everything you can find on him and I need it like yesterday. If has any family in the area, I want them brought here. Thompson find out what kind of surgery is going on in there. Get me everything on everyone in that room. He looked at the security officer and said, "What's your name?" Seth and Thompson left to get the information Hutch requested.

The timid security officer was young. He was in his early 20's and he was noticeably scared. He said, "I'm Harold Greenway."

Hutch said, "Ok, Harold, I'm Detective Hutchinson. Just call me Hutch. Everything's going be ok." He said that hoping to convince himself of that as much as everyone else. He continued, "Harold, I need to know is there any other way in that room?"

Harold said, "No, sir, just this door."

Hutch said, "Is there a phone. I need to talk to him."

The phone to the operating room was on the wall and Harold told Hutch the number to dial. Hutch picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Starsky had taken his shirt off and wrapped it around his leg to control the bleeding. It wasn't working. His leg was bleeding through it. He weakly said, "Mr. Jackson that call is going to be for you."

Jackson said, "How do you know that?"

Starsky could tell that Jackson was really nervous. He said, "They know by now, that you're in here. They know and they want to help you." Starsky grabbed at his leg and cringed in pain. His leg was bleeding a lot and he knew he would bleed to death if it wasn't taken care of.

The doctor looked at Starsky and then looked at one of the nurses, being careful not to mention any names, and told her to do what she could for him. The nurse slowly left the operating table, and opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of scissors, a couple of 8 x 10s and a roll of gauze. Starsky looked at Jackson. Jackson nodded at the nurse and said, "Do what you can for him."

The nurse worked on Starsky. She removed the shirt he had tied around his leg then used the scissors to cut Starsky's pants and expose the wound. It was in his thigh and was bleeding pretty badly. She was able to control the bleeding using one of the 8x10s and wrapping it with the 4 inch roll of gauze. She looked at the doctor and said, "He's going to need to have that bullet taken out pretty soon."

The phone was still ringing. Jackson finally picked it up. Hutch said, "Mr. Jackson, my name is Detective Hutchinson, but you can call me Hutch. Is everyone alright in there, we heard someone may have been shot?

Jackson said, "Yeah, I shot a cop. He's alive for now."

Hutch sighed with relief that at least Starsky was alive, but he was worried that he had been shot, and continued, "Mr. Jackson what about everyone else?"

Jackson said, "Everyone else is alright."

Thompson came back and said,"Hutch, they're operating on a 9-year-old boy. They're trying to reattach his arm he lost it in a bike accident."

Hutch nodded at Thompson. He said, "Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry for the loss of your wife. I really am. I lost my wife too. I know how hard it is believe me I know. Do you know what that doctor and the rest of the surgical team is trying to do right now? They are trying to save a young boy. He lost his arm in a bicycle accident and they are trying to reattach it."

When Jackson heard that he looked at the doctor and the doctor nodded and said, "Yes, and if we can't continue this operation right now he could even die."

Starsky said, "Losing your wife was a tragic, it was awful, but as bad as that was, can you imagine losing a child. Especially like this. Let them finish the operation. Let them save this little boy. He didn't do anything to you."

Seth came back and said, "Hutch, he has a 12-year-old daughter from a previous marriage and his ex-wife is bringing her here, they'll be here in 30 minutes." As Seth starting talking Hutch covered the phone so Jackson wouldn't hear what was being said.

Hutch said, "I hope we have 30 minutes."

Starsky heard Jackson say, "I have a little girl. She's about to turn 13. I'd like to see her."

Hutch said, "We can arrange that. Can you send the injured officer out?"

Part 9

Jackson said, "No. No one leaves."  
>Hutch said, "If you send him out I'll come in. He can get the help he needs and we can talk face-to-face that will be easier."<p>

Jackson took the phone off speaker, looked at Starsky who couldn't hear what Hutch was saying on the phone. Starsky knew Hutch well enough to know that he would try to trade himself for Starsky.

Hutch said, "What about it Jackson. Let the injured officer out and I'll come in." Hutch didn't want Jackson to know that Starsky was his partner.

The nurse working on Starsky said, "How are you feeling?"

Starsky looked at his leg and said,"This, this is nothing." He thought a minute and whispered to the nurse, "If I say I need pain medication can you get a syringe filled with something that will knock him out instantly?"

The nurse whispered, "Sure, but how are you going to get close enough to give him a shot?"

Starsky said, "I want you to fix two shots, but one of them is going to be just normal saline, the other will have knock out drug ok. You give me the shot of the saline and hand me the knock out drug. I'll find a way to give it to him."

The doctor said, "Can I please finish this surgery? We're running out of time. This boy could die if we don't hurry."

Jackson looked at the doctor. He was angry that doctors had let his wife die, but was he willing to let a child die because of that anger. He decided no, he wasn't going to let an innocent child die because his wife did. He said, "Finish the operation."

The doctor said, "Thank you" as he and the rest of the surgical team went back to work.

Starsky looked at the nurse and said, "Now, get the shots." She nodded and went to another drawer.

Jackson said, "You, nurse. What are you doing?"

She said, "He needs pain medication. I'm giving him a shot."

Jackson said, "Ok."

Hutch was getting anxious himself. He wanted to know how Starsky was. He asked, "Mr. Jackson, is the officer able to talk, will you let me talk to him?"

Jackson looked at Starsky and said, "You, cop, they want you on the phone."

Starsky knew Hutch was going to ask to talk to him, but he was hoping to have the shot before that. Now he would have to find another time. He decided he didn't want Hutch in here. Not with this lunatic. The nurse helped him into a wheelchair that was sitting in the corner and she wheeled him to the phone. Starsky was getting really weak and he was really hurting now. She whispered, "I didn't have time."

He whispered, "I know. It's okay, fix it when you can." Starsky picked up the phone and said, "Detective Starsky." He tried to sound like he was okay, but he was really hurting and he knew he needed medical attention pretty soon. He was about to pass out from the blood loss and the pain. He wanted to keep Hutch from knowing that. He didn't want Hutch to trade places.

Hutch was relieved to hear Starsky's voice at least he knew he was still alive. He also knew by the way Starsky answered the phone that he didn't want Jackson to know they were partners either, and he knew Starsky was putting up a front. He knew he was hurting. Hutch said, "Detective Hutchinson here. Are you hurt bad Detective Starsky?" He knew that Jackson was going to be listening to both ends of this conversation and they had to be careful about what they said.

Austin and Martin showed up now and Hutch just looked at them so they would be quiet.

Starsky calmly said, "Oh, no. It's not bad. I'll live. Say huh, Capt. what's your name again?"  
>Hutch knew now that Starsky was putting up a front if he was trying to be funny, he had to get his partner out of there. He said in a voice that let Starsky know he knew he was putting up a front to keep him out, "This is Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson. I'm going to make a trade with Mr. Jackson. He's going to let you go and I'm coming in."<p>

Starsky started to protest but dropped the phone and passed out. He would have fallen out of his chair if the nurse wasn't there to catch him. Jackson picked up the phone and said, "You'd better get in here quick. Your officer just passed out."

Hutch said, "Ok. I'm coming in." Hutch took off his shoulder strap and put his gun in his sock.

He asked Seth for his gun and Seth handed it to him. Seth said, "He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up. You know Starsky wouldn't want you to do this." Hutch put Seth's gun in his other sock.

Hutch said, "Yeah, I know, but at least he'll be alive to be pissed."

Thompson said, "What do we do? How do we get you out of there?"

Hutch said, "When his daughter gets here let her talk to him. No matter what do not let her or his ex in this room. Johnson and Reynolds will be here soon they can handle it from this end. Get Starsky help. He's going to be your first priority. "

Thompson said, "You got it Hutch."

Austin said, "Hutch, are you sure you want to do this?"

He just looked at Austin and said, "He's my partner and he's gonna die if I don't. Yeah I'm sure." Hutch put his hands in the air and walked into the operating room.

Seth looked at Thompson and said,"If you ever pull a stunt like this, I'll kill ya."

Thompson said, "I was about to say the same thing."

Part 10

As Hutch walked into the room, Jackson looked at him and said, "You can push him to the door and tell your buddies to get him."

Hutch looked at Starsky and saw how bad he was. His leg was bleeding again and he looked so pale. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and patted Starsky's shoulder and whispered quietly, "I got you out of here, buddy. You're gonna be okay now."

Seth took Starsky as Hutch opened the door. Harold had arranged for a doctor to be there and they took Starsky to another operating room.

Johnson, Reynolds, Austin and his partner Martin walked up as Starsky was being wheeled away. Austin asked Seth, "What happened? We heard Jackson was here, but what happened to Starsky?"

Seth said, "He was shot. Shot in the leg. Hutch just traded places with him and he's in there now."

Johnson said, "Hutch traded places. He knows better than that."

Seth filled Johnson in on everything and said that Jackson's daughter would be here any minute. He asked if he could go see Jeanne and the boys. That they didn't know what was going on.

Johnson said, "Yeah, you may as well let them know, but keep them away from here."

Thompson asked Seth, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Seth said, "Of course I do. I have to tell Jeanne and the boys that Starskys been shot, and Hutch is the hostage of a crazy man."

Hutch pushed Starsky out of the operating room and went back inside. He was worried about Stasky he looked awful. He knew Starsky would be mad at him for trading places but he would deal with that later for now he was glad he got Starsky out of here. He turned around and looked at Jackson and said, "Hi, Mr. Jackson, I'm Hutch. Is everything alright in here? Hutch looked around and saw the doctor and the surgical team was working on the little boy.

Mr. Jackson said, "Fine, everything's just fine. Sit on the floor over there."

Hutch said, "Please, I'm a little old to be sitting on the floor, how about this chair?" Jackson nodded. Hutch sat in the chair.

Jackson said, "I still want to know which one of these nurses is Julie Anderson."

Hutch said, "Now that's not really important anymore is it? What is important is figuring out how we are all going to get out of this alive." There was a pause, a long, awkward, silent pause. The tension in the room was heavy. Hutch knew he had to be careful. He said, "Your daughter should be here any minute. I know you want to talk to her. Tell me about her."

Jackson smiled when Hutch mentioned his daughter. Hutch knew then he had a chance of getting them all out of this alive. He had found something Jackson cared about. Jackson said, "She's almost 13. Her name is Haley and she's the prettiest little girl. She's my world Hutch."

Just then the phone rang. Hutch knew it would be Johnson and said, "Now, that calls for you."

Jackson picked up the phone and said, "Yeah."

Johnson introduced himself and asked if everyone was still okay inside. Jackson said that so far everyone was fine. Jackson said that he wanted to talk to his daughter. Johnson said as soon as she got there he would put her on the phone. Johnson asked to speak to Hutch. Hutch walked across the room to Jackson and took the phone and said, "Hutch here."

Johnson said, "Well that was dumb, Hutch. Getting yourself taken hostage you know better than that.

Hutch said, "Never mind me, how's Starsky and is Mr. Jackson's daughter here yet."

Johnson said, "Starsky's in surgery now. I think he'll make it. The daughter's not." He was about to say the daughters not here yet but just then a woman and a young girl was being escorted down the hall by another security officer. He said, "Hutch, she's here now."

Part 11

Hutch said, "Good. Mr. Jackson will be happy to talk to his daughter."

Johnson looked at the little girl and her mother and said, "My name is Johnson."

The little girl said, "I'm Haley. Is my Dad alright?"

Johnson said, "He's okay for now but he's in a bad place. Now we are all trying to help him and we need your help. No one wants to hurt your dad."

Haley said, "What do you want me to do? How can I help my dad?"

Johnson said, "Just keep him talking. He needs to know that you love him and he's important to you. Talk about anything. The longer you talk the better okay?"  
>Haley said, "Okay." She took the phone from him and started talking to her dad.<p>

Seth and Thompson walked into Kenny's room and noticed they were nervous. They all asked what was going on at the same time.

Seth said, "Slow down. Hold, on. That's what I came here for." He took a deep breath he really didn't want to say what he had to tell them. He said, "Mr. Jackson is in the hospital. He found out Julie was working today. Starsky went to guard the operating room." He looked right at Jeanne and said, "Jackson shot him in the leg. Now they just took him into surgery. They said he was going to be fine."

Davey said, "There's more isn't there?"

Kenny said, "There's always more."

Jeanne said, "What about Hutch? Where's Hutch?"

Thompson said, "Jackson made it inside the operating room and Starsky followed him inside."  
>Davey said, "Dad made Jackson trade places with Uncle Dave didn't he and now he's a hostage."<p>

Seth said, "Yes. That's exactly what happened."

Davey said, "Is Dad ok?"

Seth said, "He's ok. He's talking to Johnson on the phone now."

Jeanne said, "What's going to happen now?"  
>Seth said, "Johnson is talking to Jackson now. Jackson has a daughter and she's on the way. We'll just have to wait it out."<p>

Davey said, "Wait it out."

Thompson said, "Yes, that's exactly what we need to do. Your dad and Johnson know what they're doing. They've been through stuff like this before. We need to get back. Please just stay here and out of trouble."

Seth added, "Jeanne, I promise we will let you know about Starsky as soon as we know. We will keep you updated about Hutch too. Don't worry it'll work out."

Jeanne nodded. Davey and Kenny did too. Both boys were looking a little pale and tired. Davey was looking especially pale. He needed to rest. Jeanne said, "Okay boys, you heard them the guys are going to be ok. Now Davey, I want to get into that other bed there and lie down. You're not looking too well."

Kenny said, "Yeah, you're looking a little pale."

Davey said, "I don't feel too well either, I guess I should lie down." He got into the bed. He was really worried about his dad and uncle. His side was hurting again from the surgery and he knew he needed lie down or he would end up sick himself.

Kenny said, "I hope they're going to be ok. Mom, I'm worried."

Jeanne hugged her son and said, "I am too son, but your dads have been through tougher spots than this. They know what they're doing."

As Jackson was talking to Haley, Hutch was thinking about how he was going to get everyone out of this mess. He looked at the doctor who was performing the surgery and asked, "How's it going doc?"

The doctor looked at him and said, "It's going alright. He's hanging in there. How's your buddy, the one who was shot?"

Hutch said, "From what I hear he's going to be alright."

Jackson stopped talking to his daughter for a minute and said, "No talking. Just keep working on that kid doc."

Hutch knew that things were going to change and change soon. Jackson wouldn't be on the phone with his daughter long and he needed to come up with a plan or Johnson did. Hutch was right. Jackson said, "Whatever happens, remember I love you Haley. I love you."

Johnson took the phone from Haley and said, "You did fine, just fine. I promise we're going to try not to hurt him." Harold took Haley and her mother to another room.

Hutch looked at Jackson and said, "Do you remember what I told you about losing my wife?"

Jackson said, "Yeah, so?"

Hutch said, "I know how much you love her and miss her. I know what you're going through but none of this going to solve anything. Killing more people isn't going to bring her back. When they finish this operation you need to let them go."

Jackson said, "I'll let them take the boy out of here everyone else stays."

Hutch said, "I'll stay until we can figure things out. Let everyone else go."

Jackson said, "No. No one else leaves."

Hutch looked at the doctor as if to say the longer the surgery lasts the better and asked, "Doc, how much longer is this surgery going to last?" He was hoping the doctor was going to say at least an hour.

The doctor looked up and knew that Hutch wanted the surgery to last a while. He said, "This is a very complicated surgery and is going to take awhile. It's hard to say for sure. We have to attach the nerves and that takes time. It's going to be at least two maybe even three more hours." He nodded at Hutch. Hutch gave him a half grin. Letting him know that was good.

Hutch looked at Jackson and said, "That gives us some time."

Jackson asked, "Time, time for what?"  
>Hutch said, "Time to relax, take a couple of deep breaths and think about what to do next."<p>

Starsky was out of surgery and in the recovery room. Austin walked in and he asked him what happened. He told Austin the last thing he could remember was talking to Hutch on the phone. He knew Hutch was the one being held hostage now. Austin said, "Starsk, you passed out. Hutch talked Jackson into letting you go."

Starsky said, "He's in there now isn't he? My partner's with that lunatic."

Austin said, "Yes, he is. But so far everything's okay. How you doing?"

Starsky said, "I'll be fine. As soon as I can get up I'm gonna kill him. Hutch should have never gone in there. I was ok."

Austin said, "Well he did and I know he's worried about you so what is your message to him? I know you got one."

Starsky said, "Does Jackson knew Hutch is my partner?"

Austin said, "I don't think so. For some reason Hutch didn't want him to know."

Starsky said, "I didn't either. The less Jackson knows about any of us the better. Tell Hutch Capt. Marvel is going to be fine, just fine.

Austin laughed and said, "Capt. Marvel huh."

Starsky said, "It's a private joke. He'll get it."

Austin said, "Yeah, I figured."

Part 12

Seth brought Jeanne in to see Starsky. Jeanne said that Martin was with the boys. She just couldn't stay away and needed to see Starsky. She hugged him and asked about Hutch. Austin told her that Hutch was still in there. Seth and Austin left the room.

Austin told Johnson that Starsky was out of surgery and he was going to be okay. Johnson said, "We've got to end this."

Hutch said, "I know you love that little girl. What do you think she's going to think if you hurt anyone in here?"

Jackson said, "It's too late, I've gone too far already. I can't turn back now."

Hutch said, "It's never too late. Let us help you. We can all walk out of here. No one else needs to get hurt."

Jackson held his gun at Hutch and said, "No. They all have to pay."

Hutch said, "What about Haley? Do you really want her remembering you like this? You know if you fire even one shot it's over. They'll be in here and you won't stand a chance. What about your wife? Would she want to see you like this? Come on man think. Give yourself up and I promise I'll help you."

Johnson called Jackson on the phone again. Jackson picked up the phone. He still had his gun pointed at Hutch. He had not taken his eyes off Hutch since he came in the room. Hutch never had the chance to make any kind of move.

Johnson asked if everything was still okay in there and asked if there was anything Jackson wanted. Jackson said there was nothing else he wanted. Johnson asked to talk to Hutch.

Jackson looked at Hutch and said, "He wants to talk to you again." He handed the phone to Hutch and said, "Do you really think my wife would be mad for what I've done?"

Hutch said, "Well I didn't know her, but I think she would want you to go on with your life and not give up." Hutch took the phone and heard Austin say, "Hutch, Starsky said something about killing you and telling Capt. Marvel he's fine." Hutch smiled. He knew that Starsky was going to be okay. He also knew that he wasn't happy about his trading places with him. Hutch didn't care if Starsky was mad at him. He'd get over it sooner than Hutch would have gotten over losing him. Hutch said, "Thanks, Austin. Put Johnson back on will ya."

Johnson said, "Johnson here, Hutch, everything okay?"

Hutch said, "Hold on a minute." He looked at Jackson and said, "What do you say. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Jackson looked at Hutch he handed him his gun. Hutch said, "We're coming out now, Johnson, tell everyone we're coming out. Hold your fire he's not armed." Hutch hung up the phone and Jackson started to cry. He said, "I loved her so much. I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm so sorry."

Hutch hugged him and said, "Let's get out of here." The two walked out.

As they walked out the doctor that was working on the boy said, "Get him to recovery."

Hutch looked at the doctor and the doctor looked at him and said, "We were almost done with the surgery when this whole thing started. I knew you needed time."

Hutch smiled at the doctor and said, "Thanks."

Once outside Jackson was handcuffed and taken away. Hutch looked at Austin and asked, "Is Starsky really okay."

Austin said, "Relax, he's fine. Jeanne's with him now. Martin's with the boys."

Johnson said, "Hutch that was dumb, going in there like that."

Hutch said, "I'd do it again too."

Johnson said, "Yeah, I guess you would. Starsky would have done the same thing."

Part 13

Hutch left with Austin. They walked into Starsky's room and saw Jeanne sitting next to Starsky. He said, "Hi, ya, partner."

Starsky said, "Don't hi ya, partner, me. That was dumb. You could have been killed."

Hutch said, "And if I hadn't traded places you'd probably be dead by now, buddy."

Jeanne said, "Hutch, I for one thank you for saving his life, yet again."

Starsky said, "Oh, come on. It wasn't as bad as all that now."

Hutch said, "Yes, it was."

Jeanne said, "Hutch, can you go let the boys know it's over and the two of you are alright? Davey looked pretty pale and I'm worried about him."

Hutch said, "Sure, I'll check in on you later." He looked at Starsky as he was leaving and said, "Love ya, mean it." Starsky just shook his head.

Jeanne laughed and asked, "What private message was that?"

Starsky said, "He knows I'm mad at him for going in there with that lunatic, he just told me he doesn't care." Jeanne smiled and held Starsky's hand.

Hutch walked back to Kenny's room. When he opened the door the boys both asked him what happened and if Starsky was ok.

Hutch said, "Starsky is just fine. He'll have to stay a couple of days in the hospital, but he's fine."

Davey said, "Dad, are you okay?"

Hutch said, "I'm fine Dave, I'm just fine." He told them about what happened and why Mr. Jackson did what he did.

Kenny said, "Mr. Jackson is a sick man isn't he Uncle Ken?"

Hutch said, "Yes he is and he's going to get the help he needs now."

The next day the boy's friends came in to see them. Kenny was well enough to be moved out of neurological intensive care to Davey's room. Kenny and Davey told their friends all about the events of the last few days. They were all happy their two friends were ok. Tracy asked, "How long are you going to be out of school?"

Davey said, "I'll be back on Monday."

Kenny said, "Yeah, me too. Guess we both have to make up work again."

Calvin said, "Yeah, but not too much. The teachers know what happened and said they'd go easy on you and give you time to catch up."

Davey said, "We'll need it."

Kenny said, "You know our dads thought the accident was their fault at first."

Davey added, "But I told my dad that we all decided years ago that if anything like happened we wouldn't blame them. Turns out it didn't have anything to do with their jobs at all."

James said, "Yeah, my dad I talked about it too, whose fault it would be if anything like that did happen. I told him I wouldn't want him to blame himself."

Amy said, "I think their jobs are tough enough without that kind of guilt.

Starsky, Jeanne, and both boys spent two more days in the hospital. Kenny had no signs of permanent damage. Hutch went home at night but stayed at the hospital with them during the day. Chief Sterling told him that Jackson was going to have stand trial for the murders and the attempted murder on Jeanne and the boys. He also said that he would be receiving the help he needs.

Hutch picked all of them up the day they were released in new van. The van was nice baby blue Dodge Caravan and it was beautiful. It came equipped with dvd players in the back. He knew the boys would like that. He knew Starsky and Jeanne would love it.

Hutch was pushing Starsky out of the hospital and he said, "So what are you taking us home in?"

Hutch said, "Your new van."

Jeanne said, "New van. You got us a new van."

Hutch said, "Well it's mostly compliments of the insurance company. Here it is."

Starsky stood up on his crutches and walked around it. Jeanne and the boys did too. It was a nice van they really liked it.

Jeanne said, "I know the insurance didn't pay for all of this."

Hutch said, "Well, I added a few dollars to it after all Davey and I ride in it as much as you do. What do think of it, Starsk?"

Starsky said, "I don't believe it."

Hutch said, "Don't believe what?"

Starsky said, "I don't believe that you actually picked out a vehicle that I actually like. It's beautiful."

Jeanne said, "Well this is something to remember. They agree on a vehicle. That's never happened before."

Hutch said, "Come on everyone in. I'll take you all home and tuck you in."

Davey said, "Dad, I'm tired of lying in the bed. Can we stay at Starskys a while and watch a movie or something?"

Starsky said, "Sounds like fun to me."

Part 14

Davey and Kenny were in Kenny's room and Davey was in handcuffs. Davey said, "Are you sure about this?"

Kenny said, "Sure I'm sure. You've been practicing everyday for a week since we got out of the hospital. You got it down. You'll be fine."

Davey said, "I guess a deals a deal. I can't get out of them as fast as you can but I'm getting better. I have to admit it is kinda cool."

Kenny said, "I heard you talking to me when I was in that coma. I couldn't say anything back, but I heard you talking to me."

Davey said, "I meant what I said, every word of it."

Kenny said, "I know you did and I want you to know that you're important to me too. We are best friends, just like our dads."

Davey said, "Yep, and ain't nothing going to change that." They smiled at each other. They have always shared their emotions with each other but didn't want to overdo it either. He got out of the handcuffs and handed them to Kenny.

Davey said, "Are you ready to throw me on the floor?"

Kenny said, "Are you sure I won't hurt you?"  
>Davey said, "You hurt me, are you kidding. You're not that good. It's only been a week." The boys looked at each other and at the same time said, "Ready" and they walked into to living room.<p>

Sitting in the living room was Starsky, Jeanne, Hutch and Huggy. Davey looked at Starsky and said, "Uncle Dave, I want you to handcuff me."

Starsky said, "Ok, kiddo." He got up and took his handcuffs out and handcuffed Davey behind his back. Kenny looked at Hutch and said, "Do you want to bet me he can't get out of them?"

Hutch said, "Me bet against the two of you no way."

Kenny looked at his parents and Huggy and said, "What about you guys wanna bet?"

Huggy said, "I have never and will never bet against a Starsky or Hutch."

Starsky and Jeanne both said, "Not a chance" at the same time.

Kenny said, "Ok. Davey are you out of them yet?"

Davey said, "Was out of them before you asked Dad if he wanted to bet." He put his hands out in front of him and Starsky's handcuffs were dangling in front of him. Davey handed Starsky back his cuffs.

Kenny wanted to appear to catch Davey off guard and when Davey turned his back he grabbed him. Kenny flipped Davey over and threw him on the ground. Kenny said, "Like that?"

Once Davey was back on his feet he said, "Exactly like that. That was perfect."

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "I'm really glad they're on our side."

Hutch laughed and said, "Starsk, why didn't we learn this stuff? It might have saved from a lot of time in the hospital."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and laughed. They were both relieved that Jeanne and their boys were alright.


End file.
